The present invention relates to a head support with a head support box which is provided so as to be displaceable in the X direction relative to at least one holding bar. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a locking system.
The head support of the type in question is well known from the prior art. A head support of this type is movable in the X direction, i.e. with the head contact surface toward the seat occupant's head and away therefrom for comfort purposes or for safety reasons. Head supports of this type have to be manufactured and operated in a simple manner. In particular, it has to be ensured that the head support box does not tilt during the movement thereof.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a head support which can be produced and handled safely.
The object is achieved by a head support with a head support box that is displaceable in the X direction relative to at least one holding bar, wherein the head support box has an interlocking and/or frictional means on opposite outer walls and has in each case two interlocking and/or frictional means on at least one inner wall, and in that a first and a second pinion are arranged between in each case two interlocking and/or frictional means, said pinions respectively engaging with one interlocking and/or frictional means and meshing with each other.